vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Rabbit Hole
Down the Rabbit Hole is the fourteenth episode of the Fourth Season, and the eightieth episode overall. Summary CHARLIE BEWLEY FROM “TWILIGHT” GUEST STARS AS ONE OF THE FIVE HUNTERS - On the island, Damon has an ugly run-in with a hunter named Vaughn, and realizes he is one of The Five. Stefan confesses his true feelings about the possibility of becoming human again to Elena. When a stunning new piece of information about the cure is suddenly revealed, it changes the stakes for everyone. Jeremy helps Bonnie recognize what is real and what is an illusion, and Shane is comforted by a woman from his past, Caitlin. Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline and Tyler find that their attempt to translate the code on the Hunter's Sword is futile without help from Klaus, who has his own reasons for wanting to solve the puzzle. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *David Alpay as Atticus Shane *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn Guest Cast *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane Special Guest Star *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Co-Starring Cast *John Gabriel Rodriquez as Massak Quotes Promo: :Vaughn: "My name is' Galen Vaughn and you better start talking''."' :'Stefan: "Everyone's here because they wanna be." :Shane: "We're gonna raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was." :Jeremy: "Take my hand. I'll get us there." :Vaughn: "Your friends will be the end of you." :Damon: "You don't know my friends." '''Webclip #1 Elena and Stefan Talk on the Beach : (Rebekah is roaming the beach trying to get service on her cell phone and spots Stefan and Elena) : Elena: "And once again everyone's life is in danger looking for this cure because poor Elena can't deal with being a vampire." : Stefan: "No. Everyone's here because they want to be. Not just for you, but for themselves too." : Elena: "Stefan why didn't you tell me you wanted the cure for yourself?" : Stefan: "I mean, why wouldn't I want to take it? I've seen every side of vampirism. There is the power, the misery, the guilt, and in the long run, the good parts kind of suck too." : Elena: "Yeah, I mean, I know why you would want to take it, but what I'm asking is why didn't you tell me?" : Stefan: "Because it had nothing to do with you. I mean, you know how much I wanted a human life with you. Being human myself, being normal -- that's something I've wanted long since before I met you." : Elena: "Well I'm glad you told me now." : Stefan: "Yeah. What's a deeply buried personal secret between friends, right?" : Elena: "Between friends? I like that." : (smiles at Stefan and reaches for his hand as Rebekah watches in the distance) Webclip #2 Caroline and Elena's Phone Conversation : (Elena and Caroline talk on phone. Rebekah and Stefan eve's drop on Elena's side, while Klaus eves's drops on Caroline's.) : Caroline: “Tell me you’re not serious.” : Elena:'' “I wish I weren’t. When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were both gone, too. Shane needs Bonnie in order to cast the spell and Jeremy’s tattoo in order to find the cure, and he managed to sneak them both out from under our noses.”'' : Caroline:'' “Well where is Damon in all of this?”'' : Elena: “We had an argument. I thought he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, and we saw signs of a struggle.” : Caroline:'' “Meaning what?”'' : Elena:'' “Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him!”'' : Caroline: “Do you think Shane took him?” : Elena: “No, he’s not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise. He must have someone….or at least a few someone’s helping him.” : Caroline:'' “I’m so sorry I wish I was there to help.”'' : Elena: "Maybe there’s something you can do from home."'' : ''Caroline: "Anything, tell me!"'' : ''Elena: "Well, Shane’s looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy’s tattoo, but we just can’t translate the map."'' : ''Caroline: "Unless you get the Hunter’s Sword from Klaus…"'' : ''Elena: "Exactly."'' : ''Rebekah: "He’ll never give up the sword."'' : ''Stefan: "Yeah, but if anyone’s going to get him to give it up, it’s Caroline."'' : ''Rebekah: "He will never give up the sword, not even for Caroline. He’s terrified we’ll use the cure against him to make him mortal, and even if he wasn’t, he wouldn’t want any of us to derive a moment’s worth of happiness from being human."'' : ''Stefan: "Well maybe he doesn’t have to give it up. I mean, Klaus is stuck in Elena’s house because of Bonnie’s spell. He can’t go anywhere. There are only so many places you can hide a three-foot piece of metal."'' : ''Caroline: "I’ll find it, don’t worry. Just e-mail me pics of Jeremy’s tattoo. I’ll find the sword, and I’ll call you back."'' : ''Elena: "Thank you, Caroline."'' : ''Klaus: "Need my help with anything, love?"'' : '''Caroline:''' ''Nope."'' : (Caroline leaves the Gilbert House while Klaus looks offended) Australian Promo: : Rebekah: "'There's something you should know about the cure."'' : ''Shane: "This....is the spot."'' : ''Elena: "She's here."'' : ''Stefan: "Who?"'' Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonists: Galen Vaughn, Silas, Atticus Shane and Katherine Pierce *Katherine Pierce made her long-awaited reappearance. *A scene with Klaus and Tyler has been cut. See this image *This is the episode in which we get to see some of Silas abilities. *Katherine Pierce fed Silas with Jeremy's blood consequently killing Jeremy and reviving Silas. * leaves town, since Klaus is free and after him to kill him. **He won't appear anytime soon. If he appears in season 5 it would be as a guest star. *Though Damon threatened to kill Vaughn, this would have caused the Hunter's Curse to be put on him, though he may not have meant it literally. *Damon tells Vaughn that his skin is flawless, however, Ian Somerhalder has a tattoo on his forewarm : "Hic et Nunc" meaning "Here and Now". '''Deaths: * Jeremy Gilbert - killed by Silas. Continuity *Katherine was last seen in Homecoming, ''though she appeared as an hallucination in ''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes. *Shelia appears as an illusion in this episode. Her last appearance was in Growing Pains as a ghost. *Jeremy recalls his ability to see ghosts. He tells Bonnie that since he cannot see Grams, that it's an illusion, that Silas is messing up with her head - and with Shane's. *It was nice to see the The Sword of Alexander being used to decifer the symbols in the Hunter's Mark. Cultural References * The title is a reference to adventure. ** "The rabbit hole" is where The White Rabbit jumps down and Alice follows. In the tunnel there are many objects and things, and the walls are filled with books and jars. It resembles a tall and thin house. The objects in the tunnel appear to be floating, and in the bottom of the tunnel there is an armchair full of dry leaves. ---- * Damon mentions : a grouchy, cynical, terrifying green ogre that has always enjoyed living in peaceful solitude in his swamp. ---- *Caroline says she watched (A professor of religious iconography and symbology is the prime suspect in the grisly and unusual murder of Louvre curator. He escapes with the assistance of a police cryptologist, and they are embroiled in a quest for the legendary Holy Grail.) *Although Caroline says the device on the hilt is a Cryptex , it's funcion is different from the object used in the movie. There it was a safe, that had a papirus with a message inside. They needed the code word to open the compartment and get the message. Here the hilt of the sword is more like a Scytale that helps decifer the symbols in the tattoo. *The Hope Diamond is a very large, deep blue diamond that is on display at the Smithsonian Institute. *As Klaus explains, Aramaic is a language of the Semitic group. It is generally agreed that Jesus and his disciples spoke Aramaic, and it was the main language of Jews in Biblical times. There are still pockets of populations that speak Aramaic today. The biggest question is what were Jewish Witches doing in an Island in Canada 2000 years ago. Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x14 Promo "Down the Rabbit Hole" (HD)-0|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries 4x14 Extended Promo "Down the Rabbit Hole" (HD)|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries Webclip 4x14 - Down the Rabbit Hole HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries - Give Up The Sword Clip|Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 4x14 - Australian Promo )|Australian Promo The Vampire Diaries - Jeremy Is Killed By Silas|Little Gilbert The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Down The Rabbit Hole|Rehash Pictures TVD414A_0016b.jpg-a7c338a3-t3.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo7 500.jpg Tumblr mheux1Ok1e1qb2ergo2 500.jpg TVD4140082b-1889213024465280554.jpg TVD414damon rebekah.jpg|Damon and Rebekah Vaughn.jpg|Vaughn Vaughn torturing Damon.jpg|Vaughn torturing Damon rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg vaughn2.jpg Damon 4x14.jpg 73551_490484070993823_868725153_n.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.14 - Down the Rabbit Hole - Promotional Photos (5)_595_slogo.jpg 205768_491529630889267_161904822_n.jpg|Rebekah and Stefan 414_1.jpg 414_2.jpg 414_3.jpg 414_4.jpg 414_5.jpg 414_6.jpg 414_7.jpg 414_8.jpg 414_9.jpg 414_10.jpg 414_11.jpg 414_12.jpg 414_13.jpg 414_14.jpg 414_15.jpg 4x13clip-01.jpg 4x13clip-02.jpg 4x13clip-03.jpg 4x13clip-04.jpg 4x13clip-05.jpg 4x13clip-06.jpg 4x13clip-07.jpg 4x13clip-08.jpg 4x13clip-09.jpg 4x13clip-10.jpg 4x13clip-11.jpg 4x13clip-12.jpg 4x13clip-13.jpg 4x13clip-14.jpg 4x13clip-15.jpg 4x13clip-16.jpg 4x13clip-17.jpg 4x13clip-18.jpg 4x13clip-19.jpg 4x13clip-20.jpg 4x13clip-21.jpg 4x13clip-22.jpg 4x13clip-23.jpg 4x13clip-24.jpg 4x13clip-25.jpg 4x13clip-26.jpg Shocking Realization.png 4x14bts.jpg|Behind the scenes tumblr_mi8wrxilz81rddkw0o2_1280.jpg|BTS 414 tumblr_mi8wrxilz81rddkw0o3_1280.jpg|BTS 414 Damon and Vaughn tumblr_mi8wv5ETDX1rddkw0o2_1280.jpg|BTS 414 Steven McQueen tumblr_mi8wv5ETDX1rddkw0o4_1280.jpg|BTS 414 Steven and Jose Molina Sword.jpg Damon-leash.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-14-21h43m46s181 (1).png 379223 587811877898169 227729428 n.jpg After Jeremy's Death.png VD414HD 0677.jpg VD414HD 0981.jpg 500px-Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg Bonnie4x14dying.png 24304 10151534102279416 268202942 n.png Shanemassakheadstone.png Jeremy-tomb.png Caitlin-tomb.png Sheila-tomb.png Bonnie-Jeremy-tomb (2).png Bonnie-Jeremy-tomb (1).png 527924_10151773454914968_1170684334_n.jpg VD414HD 1493.jpg VD414HD 1478.jpg VD414HD 1462.jpg VD414HD 1452.jpg VD414HD 1419.jpg VD414HD 1407.jpg VD414HD 1399.jpg VD414HD 1383.jpg VD414HD 1373.jpg VD414HD 1109.jpg VD414HD 1109 (1).jpg VD414HD 1108.jpg VD414HD 1108 (1).jpg VD414HD 1096.jpg VD414HD 1095.jpg VD414HD 0896.jpg VD414HD 0961.jpg VD414HD 0870.jpg VD414HD 0669.jpg VD414HD 0660.jpg VD414HD 0998.jpg VD414HD 0963.jpg VD414HD 0974.jpg VD414HD 0987.jpg VD414HD 0657.jpg VD414HD 0651.jpg VD414HD 0642.jpg VD414HD 0632.jpg VD414HD 0628.jpg VD414HD 0627.jpg VDVaughn.jpg VD414HD 0589.jpg VD414HD 0549.jpg VD414HD 0523.jpg VD414HD 0501.jpg VD414HD 0500.jpg VD414HD 0499.jpg VD414HD 0493.jpg VD414HD 0477.jpg VD414HD 0462.jpg VD414HD 0089.jpg VD414HD 0060.jpg VD414HD 0058.jpg VD414HD 0045.jpg VD414HD 0044.jpg VD414HD 0040.jpg VD414HD 0039.jpg VD414HD 0038.jpg VD414HD 0025.jpg VD414HD 1557.jpg VD414HD 1558.jpg VD414HD 1560.jpg VD414HD 1563 (1).jpg VD414HD 1563.jpg VD414HD 1566.jpg VD414HD 1539.jpg VD414HD 1538.jpg VD414HD 1534.jpg VD414HD 1535.jpg VD414HD 1533.jpg VD414HD 1532.jpg VD414HD 1527.jpg VD414HD 1555.jpg VD414HD 1527 (1).jpg VD414HD 1547.jpg VD414HD 1572.jpg VD414HD 1573.jpg VD414HD 1526.jpg VD414HD 1525.jpg VD414HD 1522.jpg VD414HD 1521.jpg VD414HD 1520.jpg VD414HD 1516.jpg VD414HD 1515.jpg VD414HD_0151.jpg VD414HD_0154.jpg VD414HD_0157.jpg VD414HD_0158.jpg VD414HD_0379.jpg VD414HD_0456.jpg VD414HD_0713.jpg VD414HD_0714.jpg VD414HD_0721.jpg VD414HD_0722.jpg VD414HD_0723.jpg VD414HD_0724.jpg VD414HD_0734.jpg VD414HD_0735.jpg VD414HD_0736.jpg VD414HD_0737.jpg VD414HD_0749.jpg VD414HD_0750.jpg VD414HD_0766.jpg VD414HD_0767.jpg VD414HD_0769.jpg VD414HD_0770.jpg VD414HD_0771.jpg VD414HD_0772.jpg VD414HD_1033.jpg VD414HD_1034.jpg VD414HD_1035.jpg VD414HD_1040.jpg VD414HD_1046.jpg VD414HD_1048.jpg VD414HD_1063.jpg VD414HD_2077.jpg VD414HD_2123.jpg VD414HD_2119.jpg VD414HD_2118.jpg VD414HD_2117.jpg VD414HD_2124.jpg VD414HD_2125.jpg VD414HD_2105.jpg VD414HD_2107.jpg VD414HD_2111.jpg VD414HD_2112.jpg VD414HD 1257.jpg VD414HD 1244.jpg VD414HD 1242.jpg VD414HD 1222.jpg VD414HD 1228.jpg VD414HD 1203.jpg VD414HD 1204.jpg VD414HD 1211.jpg VD414HD 1213.jpg VD414HD 1214.jpg VD414HD 1215.jpg VD414HD 1197.jpg VD414HD 1195.jpg VD414HD 1194.jpg VD414HD 1190.jpg VD414HD 1189.jpg VD414HD 1025.jpg VD414HD 1024.jpg VD414HD 1220.jpg VD414HD 1216.jpg VD414HD 1198.jpg VD414HD 0162.jpg VD414HD 0939.jpg VD414HD 0937.jpg VD414HD 0936.jpg VD414HD 0927.jpg VD414HD 0922.jpg VD414HD 0915.jpg VD414HD 0914.jpg VD414HD 0171.jpg VD414HD 1798.jpg VD414HD 1793.jpg VD414HD 1792.jpg VD414HD 1791.jpg VD414HD 1295.jpg VD414HD 1299.jpg VD414HD 1300.jpg VD414HD 1303.jpg VD414HD 1304.jpg VD414HD 1305.jpg VD414HD 1787.jpg VD414HD 1789.jpg VD414HD 1292.jpg VD414HD 1285.jpg VD414HD 1281.jpg VD414HD 1280.jpg VD414HD 1278.jpg VD414HD 1277.jpg VD414HD 1276.jpg Tumblr mi8qcqOyUI1qmrs0ro1 500.gif References *Summary - http://www.ksitetv.com/vampire-diaries/vampire-diaries-4-14-down-the-rabbit-hole-description/19088 See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 4